TZ815 the other side- South America
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: A spin off of my earlier story "TZ815 a global takeover" it isn't needed to understand what's happening in this, this is a anthro zombie apocalypse story, rated M for obvious reasons


**Chapter one**

**A/N hey guys here is... A spin off of TZ! Can you guys believe it? I can't! I made this because I knew you guys would like it a lot, there will be a bigger update on what's been happening with me in the new story coming up after this okay? So go read that if you care what's been happening to me lately. Okay go ahead and read you guys**

Jesses POV

"Jesse! Wake up! We gotta go in like 30 minutes!" I shoot my eyes open and take in my surroundings, a old and unusable looking ceiling fan spins above me and I look out the window t see the streets and buildings of Medellin. I hear people outside going through their day to day activities and I jump out of the bed, cracking my neck and stretching my arms.

I look around the room and move out the door, as I walk out of the door I turn and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and taking off my clothes, turning the water in the shower on and staring into the mirror, I see a young looking red furred wolf with deep blue eyes staring back at me, his eyes low and an expressionless look plastered on his face. A silver chain hanging from his neck with a cross on it and a tattoo of the delta letter from the Greek alphabet on his neck.

I jump into the shower and feel the warm water hit my fur and smile, allowing it to engulf me in its calming and warm embrace, I clean myself off and then turn off the water, jumping out of the shower and putting a towel, I open the door and walk to my room, closing the door behind me and putting on a light grey pair of shorts with a white shirt from my suitcase. I grab my grey hat and put it on as well as my sunglasses, I walk out the door of my room and see my roommates and friends Malcolm, Drake and Barge.

Barge is a rust colored wolf with brown eyes, he has some muscle but not too much and he has a simple expression which makes people think he's easy to fool when it's the exact opposite, he is quite smart and knows who to trust and who not to, he also is good at thinking methodically and being one step ahead of anyone he faces off against, he is also hot headed when it comes to people messing with his friends or family or loved ones but other then that he is a smart and calm wolf.

Drake on the other hand in contrast to his brother Malcolm or Barge is a very jokey person and is always smiling but he uses this to his advantage so nobody knows his next move which makes him dangerous, he will always back up his friends no matter what and although he is normally jokey when the situation commands seriousness he will give it. He is a pitch black furred wolf with emerald green eyes, he doesn't have that much muscle except on his forelegs and he is also a very fast wolf.

Malcolm is in some ways similar to Drake because he too has not that much muscle and he is also shorter then average, which in a fight make people believe he is weak, which they regret later, he is a very skilled fighter, he too has pitch black fur but he has grey eyes. Ways he differs from Drake is he has a dead pan face, doesn't smile a lot and when he does it's to scare someone, he is serious, cold and stone like on the outside but in the inside he's caring, trustworthy and loyal to those he loves. He loves his brother but tends to fall into arguments with him.

I look at the three sitting at the table, Drake sipping a coffee and Malcolm reading something on his phone and Barge reading a newspaper, I sit down in the extra chair and see a cup of coffee already ready for me, I pick it up and put it to my lips, taking a large gulp of the warm yet bitter liquid and I swallow, scrunching up my face and saying.

"Don't we have any damn creamer here?" Drake takes another sip of his coffee and says.

"Well we never bough coffee creamer, if you want all natural cream I suggest you look in your pants." I narrow my eyes at him and he chuckles saying.

"Don't give me that face I've seen it enough to last me a life time." I shake my head and say.

"It's because you say so much stupid shit that I have to give you the face." he scoffs and says in a high pitched girl like voice.

"You know you love me." I look him dead in the eye and say in a serious tone.

"No." he laughs and smiles waving his finger t me.

"You know you do!" I chuckle and finish my coffee, putting the cup down on the table and standing up from my chair, I check my watch and say.

"You yell at me to get up yet we are just sitting here? Why?" they all stead up and Barge says shrugging.

"Because we had a few minutes to kill and we thought it'd be good to kill them here." I mod and put away all the coffee cups in the dishwasher and start it, I grab the key to the room off the counter and say.

"Everyone got their stuff? Did you make sure?" they all nod and we walk out of the room, carrying our suitcases and other stuff with us and down the hallway to the stairs, after a bit of difficulty with the stairs we reach the bottom floor and I walk to the desk while they take the bags to our jeep.

I say a few things in Spanish to a she wolf standing at a desk that acts as the reception area, she is a average height wolf with blonde fur and bright green eyes, I hand her the keys and the money for the room and smile at her before turning and leaving, taking a quick glance over my shoulder as I walk away.

I walk out of the building and feel the heat of the sun on me and I look to see the others finished pacing up the jeep and sitting inside our blue 2008 jeep grand Cherokee, well technically it is Barges but we decided it'd be better if we shared the prices on gas and everything considering we would be traveling the continent together. We had decided a fee months ago that we should do a trip through South America and see all the different things in the continent, we were old enough to have the money and be careful enough to make it back alive, we had begun the trip a while ago and we had decided the other night to set course for Ecuador.

I walk to the jeep and get in, buckling myself in and nodding to the others to go. We drive down the busy streets, going with the flow of traffic in since for a bit until Barge says.

"Did anyone else read about that weird disease that showed up recently?" I raise my eyebrow and Malcolm says.

"Yeah I did, it has some strange effects on the human body but apparently there hasn't been any or many deaths yet, there was a few people who seemed to go crazy and attempt to bite people though, they are equating it with rabies." I nod and say.

"Interesting.." they both nod and we continue to drive, I look through the crowds of people who are walking down the sidewalks, the others begin small conversation about random things and I decide to block them out and continue to study the surrounding area and the buildings, I look to the sky and see the sun blazing hot and a few puffy clouds floating around, I look up to one of the taller buildings and I see a figure standing on the edge, it disappears a second after I see it and I try to see if it is there again but I can't see it, I shrug and notice that traffic has completely stopped and I hear honking and I notice that we are next to a dark alleyway and I keep that in mind while trying to see what is in front of us the best I can.

As I do I notice the figure from earlier reappear on the rooftop and I see the figure jump off the roof, I gasp and say.

"Jesus you guys look!"I point to the falling figure and Malcolm says.

"What the.." the figure hits the ground with a splatting sound followed by screams from nearby people, I am about to open my door when I hear a large thundering explosion far behind the car, I turn my body in the seat and I see a large fireball and smoke coming from far down the street, I see debris of rock, wood and some garbage being thrown away from the area where the explosion must have happened.

As I look down the road I see a group of people running towards the traffic jam and the people on the street from the direction the explosion came from, but there was something different about them, they moved differently, faster, they looked different somehow but I can't tell from this distance. As they get closer and closer I notice that as they reach the crowd people in the crowd begin to fall and I hear a bunch of screaming happening, I squint trying to figure out what's happening but my question is answered when one of them appears right in front of the window I'm looking through.

He is a medium sized grey furred wolf with bloodshot eyes and a snark on his face, it wouldn't be so strange if the flesh near the tip of his muzzle was there, but it wasn't, revealing the jaw bone and the teeth, his teeth look like a mangled mess and his jaw bone looks decayed partially, he looks me in the eye, opens his mouth and let's out a loud screeching noise before jumping on the vehicle and beginning to slam his head against the glass, I jump back as he does this and I begin to yell at Drake who is driving the vehicle.

"Don't just sit there! Go to your left!" he does as I tell him to. And drives down the small alleyway, as he does the wolf continues to slam his against the glass and breaks through, reaching his arm in, I look around frantically for something to defend myself with and I see a machete Malcolm had bought to cut through the heavier forests once we reach them, I grab it and take a swing at his head, embedding it deep in his skull with a crunching and a squishing sound. I wiggle it in his head a bit and put my foot on his head, kicking his body off the vehicle and pulling the machete out of his head at the same time.

I put the machete back onto the floor and Barge says to mean a slightly angry tone.

"You just killed that guy!" I shake to head, breathing heavily and say.

"That wasn't a guy, his skin on his jaw bone and teeth was missing, he tried to bite me, maybe he was infected with that disease you talked about, but he isn't anymore." Barge sighs and sits back in his seat, Drake looks at me through the rear view mirror and says.

"It doesn't really matter, for all we know he had an intent to kill us all so it's better that one person who was infected with a disease died then the four of us. What do we do now? It's obvious this place isn't safe, do we get out of the city or find somewhere to hide?" we all think about it and we agree on attempting to get as far to the edge of the city as possible and then we will find somewhere to hide for a while so we can find food or supplies and other stuff.

We continue driving down deserted streets and alleyways as we to but we hear gunshots and screams coming from all over, we continue driving but we are suddenly hit by another vehicle, we skid to the side and almost flip our vehicle but we are lucky enough not to, i shake my head, trying to get rid of the jarred feeling I have in my brain and I eventually can think normally, I look to see if it is clear to drive but my heart sinks to my stomach when I see a large line of cars that prevent any passage through this way.

I get out of the car slowly and look behind us, I see multiple wolves with firearms shooting at something I can't see but not many of them are actually police, my guess is they are mainly drug cartel members trying to either protect the citizens or protect their drugs, the last one is more likely. I tap on the jeep, telling the others to get out Ns they do, meeting me at the back of the jeep and i say.

"Okay, we can't go either way, we are just going to hide in this building until ER either know it's safe, or we know what is happening, everyone grab some stuff from the jeep, we are going in." I point to the apartment complex beside us and we grab all the stuff, walking into the apartment complex and going up the stairs quickly, not trusting the elevator at this point and we push open the first door we see, we walk into a deserted hallway and all I see is closed doors but I decide it's worth a shoot to look.

I put my stuff down and make a quick lap down and around all the hallways on the floor and find that no doors are open, I shake my head and we go back to the stairs, skipping a few doors and going into one of the doors closer to the top, we open it, walking into the hallway and as we do the power short circuits, making the lights flicker and some of them break, I look at the others and say,

"Anyone feel like they are in a horror movie yet?" they all nod with some amusement but they seem more concentrated on finding a door open, we walk down the hallway and reach the end of it and are about to turn around when one of the doors opens, a medium sized brown wolf with blue- grey eyes pokes his head out and says.

"Hey, get in here." we all look at each other and walk into the room, not really having anything to lose at this point, he shuts the door once we all go inside. I put my stuff down and begin to look over the brown wolf, he has some muscle but he doesn't seem very threatening, he stands there quietly, looking like he's waiting for someone to say something so I do.

"Who are you?" he looks at me and says.

"My name is Alex, I am sure your wondering why I am in this room alone, it's because I found it about 30 minutes before you guys did, I saw what was happening so I decided it would be better to find a place to stay rather then try to run." we nod and I say.

"Do you have much food?" he shakes his head and Drake says.

"There is a small store across the street from the complex but if we go how can we trust he won't steal our stuff?" I look at Alex, waiting for an answer to the question and he replies with.

"Well I will go with one or two of you, we née at least one person to stay behind and protect the place, we don't know who or what will come here now, we don't even know what those things are." we all nod and I say.

"Okay how about me, Drake and Alex go? Anybody got any problems with that?" they all shake their head, saying they don't have a problem with it and Malcolm says.

"Be a good friend and bring my brother back in one piece." I nod and we open the door, quickly slipping out of it and moving down the hallway towards the stairs, we reach the stairs and I open the door and hold it for the other two, once they are through I go in past the door and shut it, following them down the stairs and when we reach the bottom floor I hear the gunshots closer, we walk out of the front door and see that they are shooting at the strange, possibly diseased wolves running at them and we quickly move across the street and into the store, we walk into the small store and I point to the baskets beside us, we each grab one and we fan out, grabbing everything we may need.

After a few minutes we all have our baskets filled to the brim and I halt them for a second, going behind the reception till and rehung under the counter, my hand finds something cold and metal and I pull it up to reveal I am holding a MP412 Rex Russian revolver as well as some ammo.I hold it in my hand and say.

"Ah Columbia, thank you for having guns everywhere." I chuckle and hold the gun in one hand and the basket in the other, we walk out of the store and run across to the apartments again, I see the people are falling quickly you I wave the others to go in and we walk up the stairs quickly, I stop and see a glock 18 on the ground and pick it up, giving it to Drake and we keep moving.

I fail to notice the blood stain on the ground near where I picked up the glock and we keep moving up the stairs, going back to our floor and as I do I see someone standing in the hallway, I can't tell who it is because of the darkness but I cock the revolver just in case, I walk towards the figure slowly, trying to get a response and I say.

"Barge?" the figure looks up, screeches and charges at us, I lift my revolver up quickly and pull the trigger, the bullet strikes his chest and he keeps coming so I fire three more shots into him, he fall to the floor a few feet away from us and I say.

"How did he take so many shots?" they both shrug and I see the door open on the other side, Barge pokes his head out and waves us to come, I hear screeching coming from the stairwell so I begin to move quickly and whitely to the door, reaching it and seeing Alex and Drake right behind me, I move into the room quickly and as Drake and Alex are inside Barge closes the door quietly and locks it.

I sit down on the couch, looking around the room and taking in the surroundings, it is a windowless room kit up by candle with a kitchen and a table. Once I've caught my breath I get up and set my basket on the table quietly and unload it, we put all the food on the table and we all sit down on the couches and chairs. After a few seconds of silence Barge says quietly.

"Did you guys see or learn anything?" i shake my head and say.

"Besides they can take a lot of bullets, no we didn't, we did see a lot of people getting bitten though, we don't know what was happening all we know is it wasn't good." he nods and we continue to talk for a while and I check my watch saying.

"We don't know how long we will be here or when we will have to move, I suggest we get some sleep now, it's been like 5 hours and we were moving around a lot, it's best we sleep while we can." they all nod and we work out the sleeping arrangements and we all go to our spots. There is enough room for all of us t get comfortable sleeping spots on a couch or a bed mattress so I slumped won on my couch and replay the events of the day in my head, the shooting, the guy on the jeep, the in the in the hallway, there was something different about him... He seemed different.. Maybe stronger... He did take three shots before falling. The one on the jeep moved faster then the rest and he knew how to break the glass quicker, I push the thoughts out of my head and allow myself to drift to sleep.

Unknown POV

I stand up from the floor, looking around lazily, I don't see them anymore. The living ones,... They are gone... I lost my meal... I grunt in anger and turn around, going towards the thing they came from. I stop at it and look at it.. I know what it is called... A... A d... Door? Yeah... I know what all of it is called but the things are all jumbled in my head, mixed with all these other thoughts and one over powering feeling and need, the need to eat fresh meat, I scratch the door with my pass and eventually end up pushing my whole body into it.

I push it open eventually and see things going up and down... I knew what they were called... St... Sta... Stairs? Was that it? Yeah... That's it... Stairs... I stumble and fall down the stairs, getting back up and walking down them slowly, dragging one of my feet and I reach the bottom, falling off the step with a thud and hitting the hard ground, I grunt and stand back up slowly, looking at my arm and seeing it bent funny, I rake it with my other paw but it does nothing so I leave it.

Walking to the door and breaking through the strange sharp stuff in my way, it makes a loud crashing noise as I push through and I feel some of it cut me, I look and see blood flowing from the kind but i don't feel the pain, I feel nothing... I loo around to see many bodies on the ground and others like me eating them, I find one that has no others on it and I fall to my knees, using my good paw and and raking the flesh off the bone, putting it to my mouth and chewing it, I feel the flesh go down my throat and I lick my lips at the last.

I begin to rip and claw more and more of it and eat it hungrily, once I finish tearing into the body I stand up and let out a bowl of victory, being joined by others like me as we look at the sky. I open my eyes and look around me, seeing a large group of u standing around, I contort my face into what I remember as a smile as I realize that we have taken over the whole place... But we are just getting started...

**A/N how was that guys? It feels good to be back in the TZ mind set and I'm really happy to be bringing this to you guys today, but yeah I hope you enjoyed it, Barge, Malcolm and Drake are crowwolfs OCs see ya next time!**


End file.
